Photovoltaic panels are generally only 5% to 15% efficient in converting sunlight into electrical energy. Much of the remaining energy is lost as thermoenergy.
It is already known to combine photovoltaic cells with solar collectors, in order that the sun's energy can be tapped for both heat and electrical energy. The photovoltaic cells are typically secured directly against appropriately sized flat portions of the corrugations, and are held in place by conventional fastening means. In the event of a particularly hot run of weather, with ambient temperatures of 30.degree. C. or even greater, the heat energy collected by the solar collector panel can result in damage to the photovoltaic cells, eventually requiring that such cells be replaced.
The present invention addresses this problem of overheating photovoltaic cells associated with a solar collector panel.